Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project
Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project 'is the 21st episode of MAD Season 3, and the 73rd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Hip Hop Hobbit: Bilbo embarks on an old-school quest of rhyming and break dancing (which was actually recorded on a videotape) The Monday Project: Garfield vows to get his life together. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been breaking New Year's resolutions for a month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Sunday, 4:00 PM:' Alfred E. Neuman praises his own television show by calling it filth. #*'Tuesday, 9:00 PM:' After learning that three ''Lord of the Rings'' celebrities share January birthdays, the Zodiac sign is changed from Capricorn to Aragorn. #*'Saturday, 10:00 AM:' The groundhog laughs at his own puppet shadows, which means many more seasons of this! #Opening Scene #'Hip Hop Hobbit' (Movie Parody of the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) (MAD Music segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A bird needs more lot of birds to grab the rhino. #Is Santa Coming or Not? (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Why Kristen Stewart Never Laughs... or Smiles (Spoof on Kristen Stewart) #MAD Security Cam - Zoo (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #The Perks of Being a Cauliflower (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Perks_of_Being_a_Wallflower the Perks of Being a Wallflower]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Retina Scanner (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment - A princess kisses a frog and it turns into Alfred E. Neuman and the princess faints. #Tinky Turner's Self Elf Book (Ad Parodies segment) #Ant Funeral (Cartoon) #'The Monday Project' (TV Parody of the Mindy Project ''/ Comic Parody of Garfield) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from '''Hip Hop Hobbit') Bilbo raps with Gollum. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time ''the Perks of Being a Wallflower'' gets spoofed, and the only appearance of Jon Arbuckle and Nermal in a ''Garfield'' parody, and also the second appearance of Odie. *This is the second time the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey showed up. The first was the MADvent Calendar from the start of [[Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar|'the previous episode']]. *This is the third episode of MAD that they resumed airing new episodes on Monday nights at 8:30 PM, and the third time Frank Welker reprises his role as Garfield. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to feature a guest star (Biz Markie). The previous ones were: *#Andrew W.K. in [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 29']] *#Billy Dee Williams in [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 50']] *#Rico Rodriguez in [[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'Episode 67']] *This is the seventh episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment, the seventh time Spy vs. Spy was in color, and the 34th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *13th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. Voices *Keith Ferguson - Bilbo Baggins, Jon Arbuckle, and Ant *Biz Markie - 1977 Bilbo, Odie's Security Guard, and Elf *Jim Meskimen - Gandalf, Tinky Turner's Self Elf Book Announcer, and Anchorman *Rachel Ramras - Christmas Daughter, Honey Boo Boo, Girl with Bike, and Honey Boo Boo's Mom *Christopher "Kid" Reid - 1977 Gandalf, Bully, and Elf *Kevin Shinick - Dwarf, Lunchroom Monitor, Santa Claus, Guy, Ant, Christmas Son, Man at Lasagna Fair, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Tinky Turner, Dwarf, and Why Kristen Stewart Never Laughs... or Smiles Announcer *Frank Welker - Garfield, Cauliflower, and Christmas Dad Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes